theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rod12
tomorrow well, im sorry i havent been on recently, ive had to baby sit my siblings for the past few weaks everyday. and then at the end of the day, i want to get on, but im usually too tired to do anything, im sure you understand how it feels to be tired and not want to be anything. but i just got on to let you know that i will be free tomorrow, so hopefully i will get alot done. i have still been reading the issues, so i'll have to do is write the synopsis and appearing sections for a few of them tomorrow. and before i forget, i will be on vacation from the 31st to the 6th and wont be able to get on then. but thats about it. And thanks for the updated list! -- Sonic Update Hey! I have completed Flashpoint: Lois Lane and the Resistance 1 and i think that the issues im going to do next, are Deathstroke and Booster Gold # 45. and sorry about not getting on yesterday. my mom was sick so i assumed that she would stay home and take care of my siblings, well, she stayed in bed all day and i still had to take care of them. and you know what happens when we assume ha ha! those are two issues that im going to try to get done before i go on vacation. and i saw captain America . it was very good. it had alot of action mixed with good humor. which i like. the only thing that bothered me, is that they killed off Bucky. did you stay after the credits for the Avengers Preview? -- Sonic Im back! Hello! well, im back and i plan to get an issue done tommorow, and i may have found a new editor for this site! i'll fill you in later. thanks for the new featured article on my site. Later --Sonic Hi Hi, Rod, just saying a friendly hello, (forget the past), just updating you: I got bureaucrat rights on my wiki Ben 10 (acually about 1 and half monthes ago), sorry i did not edit Sonic's wiki, i was on vacation and i only edited my most important wikis, and i just wanted to say hi! So hello friend. :) TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:38, August 17, 2011 (UTC) update hey, my computers broken and im afraid im going to have to get a new one. i'm on a differant computer at the moment. thats why i havent been on lately. but once its fixed, i'll get back to being a regular editor here i promis. thank you for keeping faith in me through all of this, you are a true friend. dont worry, you made me a staff member for a reason, and i will get back to getting stuff done quickly. i'd love to talk to you more, but ive got to go now. just so you know, Overdrive 418 has been doing great and ive seen cowboys and aliens. i'll send a follow up message on that stuff when i get a chance. Thanks, i will try to send a follow up message tomorrow if i can --Sonic Update Hey. once again, im contacting you through another computer. im not getting a new computer just yet, my dad says that he might be able to fix it, but the problem is, that he is pretty buisy with work. but you know, no point in spending alot of money, if the computer can be fixed. i promise the moment the computer is fixed, or i get a new one, i will let you know. and yes cowboys and aliens was really good. i liked how it was a sci fi movie, but it still had a western feel. and as for User:Doomlurker's site. when i get mainly caught up with Flashpoint, i will definantly do Nightwing. but as for everything else, im not too sure. i'll find out when the time comes. hope that answers your question. And actually. overdrive 418 has been doing so well, that i might actually make him head admin for a while, the site needs a regular admin. and it looks like im probly going to make TheBen10Mazter a staff member. at least until he leaves the site for a few years or something. im going to check up on things over on gothan knights wiki real quick and then ive got to go. See ya! --Sonic Gotham Knights admin Hi- Sonic has made me admin of GK wiki about a week ago. Just telling you that- Overdrive is still a regular user. Thanks. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 14:01, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Update Well, Computers still broken, my dad hasnt had time to fix it and ive tried everything possable, but it looks like getting a new computer may be my last option, I am not at home right now so i dont have my comics with me, but i can still do some editing work around here i guess. lkie i said i cant do comic stuff at the moment, but if there is anything else you need done i will be happy to do it. And so far, The Ben10Mazter has been doing pretty good on my wiki. I asked Overdrive about being an admin, but he never responded... and he put This on his user page "Hi, Go Away" and i have no idea what it means. by the way, I finished Flashpoint. I assume you have read 5. but just in case you didnt, im not going to talk to you about it yet. dont want to spoil the ending. just let me know. and thanks for adding Nightwing to my to do list. and while he did turn out to be a great Batman, im very glad he's back to Nightwing. well, i think thats it, Oh! did you read Batman Arkham City? it was a very good Mini series, and if you didnt, its definately one to pick up. Later! --Sonic Update Hey! good to talk to you again. my computer is not going to be fixed, so i am currently in the process of getting a new one, i just dont know how long tha will take. hopefully not too long, im looking forward to editing regularly again. and i see that your using the new editing style. what made you decide to switch? i personally wish that the wiki staff would just find one system and stick to it. it gets confusing for long time editors like you and me. we finally get used to one style, they change it, and then we have to get used to a new one! but, i guess the world moves forwars weather we like it or not. and ive read all of the new 52 number ones. and im pretty impressed overall. and im happy to say that i really liked the flash number one. im not totally sure that youve read it yet so tell me what you thought of it. well, later! Sonic update... again still working on getting a new computer... no idea how much longer that'll take. but it should be soon. theres a new editor on the site. (User: Leader Vladimir) ive never met him before, but i sent him a message to him saying hello and giving him the basic rules of the road. I saw real steel the other day, and it was very good. you should watch it some time, it was a great movie. when you get the time, think you could send me a list of what you want done first and what order i should get the comics done in? i basically know what needs to be done, but it would be great if i could have a detailed list of how, and in what order you want everything done, for when i get a new computer. hopefully, the next message i send you will be from my new computer! -- Sonic Happy Thanksgiving Hey! my new computer isnt fully oporational yet, im mainly having trouble trying to get the mouse to work. i think i may have to get a new mouse. (yeah, i havent had alot of electronic luck lately) but i thought that i would drop by for a few short minutes and wish you a happy turkey day. eat lots of turkey and pie! --Sonic Blog Blogs are for the user to upload, you don't need my permission. If you wanna but them on my wikis then go ahead. - Doomlurker 21:20, February 6, 2012 (UTC) HI :) Pretty cool wiki you got here. My main wiki (where i am a proud admin )is kinda falling apart since the game based off it hasent been working for awhile and most of the people are leaving the wiki. So since thats the wiki i mostly go on and stuff, i figured its time to find some new wikis and..... here i am. just seeing if this wiki ( or maybe that green arrow wiki) could be any nicer than the last wiki i tried and stuff - Fusion Megas15 :) Adopting I see what you mean with that superman database and other flash wiki. I took a quick look and it seems pretty much empty (except for this one guy who just joined like a few weeks ago on superman database). i guess i could try adopting them and fixing those up the best i could :) Fusion megas15 19:10, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the advice :) Hopefully goin before these big wiki guys will be one of the easy parts :) . ill definetly try to add as much as i can to these wikis. thanks :D Thanks Just wanted to say thanks for showing me these comic wikis and that i have already begun the reconstruction of DC presents the flash wiki. already made, from scratch, fully detailed pages for captain cold, weather wizard and fixed up the mirror master page. thanks again Fusion megas15 01:48, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Dear Rod 12, Okay so I'm a huge fan on the Flash. I was on summer break and I was board out of my mind so I watch some superhero movies and then I got into Smallville the TV show. When I watch the TV show I fell in love with Bart Allen and I did some research on him and it open so many doors to my imagination (that sounds corny but whatever). I know live on different wikias and started to read comics. I was just wondering do you like some help. I am new but I could do some of the pages on the comics I have read, if they are need any information. Michaela MLLB 01:28, February 23, 2012 (UTC) DC Comics Presents The Flash Today I got a new message saying that ive contributted alot to the DC comics flash wiki lately and asked if i wanted to adopt it, so i just hit the adopt button thinking it would take me to the wiki guys or whatever, but apparently i didnt need to and it instantly made me the leader of the wiki :) . just letting you know and stuff. Thanks, Fusion megas15 20:26, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :D Im surprised it wasnt too complicated to adopt it though. Thank you for trying to send some people to help out (seeing how im virtually the only user there -_- ). I also just told everyone left on my other wiki that they should come help me out with this. As for the superman wiki, I think for now im going to see how running the flash wiki is going to work out before i jump right into superman, seeing as how i know alot more about flash then superman. Fusion megas15 20:57, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Customized :D I think i may have taken care of the adopt page, because as soon as i adopted it, i went to the page it was on and didnt see anything involving adopting, but just in case i deleted the page it was on anyway. Being the new leader of the wiki i decided to kind of improve the looks of it, because the most customization its old owner did was make the background yellow and everything else red (which im sure you noticed), which felt rather boring. So i happily added a good Flash-like backgorund and also cyustomized some other things, making it look alot less boring if you would want to take a look. Fusion megas15 Green Lanterns Light Just wanted to see how things are going on this wiki here. Ive been doing ALOT on the flash wiki i adopted, but i just cant manage to get anybody to help me out. I am gonna keep trying, and adding info for flash, but i thought i would just let you know that i may not be able to add things as frequently because ive recently made my own wiki, for The Green Lantern corps, the Green Lanterns Light wiki. Basically info on all the green lanterns, not just the main ones like hal jordan or anything. Just thought i would check in and let you know how im doing :) Fusion megas15 17:46, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Renaming Iris West Allen Just wondering, what do you think about renaming articles such as Iris West Allen because in the New 52 she isn't Iris West Allen, she's Iris West but they are still the same character, we'd leave Iris West Allen there as a redirect of course. The other one is Metallo, I'm not 100% sure but I don't he's called Metallo anymore I read somewhere he was Metal-Zero or something like that, I'd have to look into it more but if he is now called Metal-Zero instead of Metallo should we rename his article? The other alternative is do what we do on the Batman Wiki, which is when there are numerous aliases (like Richard Grayson, Dick Grayson, Robin, Nightwing, Batman, etc.) we call it Dick Grayson because that is what he is referred to most often, so Metallo could become John Corben instead. - Doomlurker 12:02, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Rod12, I see that you've been doing great work on this wiki, great job! I'm just a old friend passing by. :) --[[User:PlasmaTime|'Plasma']] (Talk) 20:55, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Template Just checking you're ok with the colour scheme for the new flash templates before I change the rest, the main difference is the yellow being closer to the yellow on his costume. - Doomlurker 21:23, May 15, 2012 (UTC) That any good? - Doomlurker 21:33, May 15, 2012 (UTC)